The Snorlax King
by Lord Zorz
Summary: Can you believe this kid? Capturing me, making me train, giving me the name Tubby! Always waking me up with that stupid flute!  Who does he think he is? Whatever, I won't change...
1. Chapter 1: My name is now Tubby?

**Author's Note: This is the re-written version of the first chapter, I missed out on a lot of important details and so it needed to be edited for obvious reason's.**

** Well here is my first story! Please tell me if you hate it, love it, or if you thought "Meh, it was ok.".**

**I would also like to give thanks to Seth who helped make this first chapter possible, Thank you Seth!**

* * *

><p>You know?<p>

I used to live a great life.

I slept where ever I wanted.

I ate what ever was close by.

My life was pretty good with a great routine I had set for every day. Wake up, eat, nap, eat, eat some more, then sleep again.

And that was everyday for me.

Every single day.

Seeing how us Snorlax's are so big, no one would dare come near me. Lest they wanted to get either eaten, or squashed.

I didn't mind that I was avoided, I kinda liked being all alone... I was living a great life, no problems caused what so ever.

But then _IT_ happened in my sleep...

I had with out a doubt, one of the strangest dreams of my entire life... In the dream I felt my self being engulfed in a red light, followed by the feeling of my self being confined into a tiny condensed ball.

It was a really strange dream, the sensation of being in a ball was over quite quickly enough though, and my dreams began forming back into what I normally dream about, eating. But as I was about to become the brand new king of a made up eating contest in my dream, a VERY loud sound abruptly awoke me from my pleasant slumber.

The noise was sorta a high pitched whistle that could drive someone to the brink of madness if they were forced to hear it for too long. But fortunately when I opened my eye's, the painful sound was suddenly gone!

As if it was just part of my dream... I looked around my surroundings, I was still in the forest that I called my home but... I moved in my sleep? I was now closer to the tree's and away from my patch of grass I slept on, strange.. I'm not one to roll around in my sleep... And even though I was a distance away from the clearing.. there was no marks in the grass that showed that my normal weight, I am not fat, had rolled along over to where I was laying now.

But thats when I noticed...

Him.

...

A human.

Only a few feet from me.

...

Just...

Standing there with a strange flute in one hand, and a red and white ball in the other...

Now back in my earlier days when I was a Munchlax, I sometimes went into the human's towns in search for some tasty food. Thanks to my good searching skills, I discovered that the humans ALWAYS had some good stuff to eat in these metal bins that were always outside their den's, the trick was that there was these strange see through bags that protected them slightly from the weather but not to well against my paw's. Thanks to my constant traveling into towns, I learned quite a great deal about the human's life style and habits thanks to it. My favorite thing that I learned about the humans was that they had these strange boxes that had captured electricity in it that showed things that were far away, but right in front of you!

I have no idea how many times I almost got captured for staring through a den window for to long at one of the strange boxes. Almost all the wild pokemon knew about how the humans try to capture you and then make you do things from there elder's and parent's... I never learned it from my parents, never even met them. I just hatched in the wild, and I've been fine without them and there guidance so far.

I always told my self that I would never get caught, I'm stronger then most pokemon thanks to growing up on my own... But then the human finally spoke.

And what he finally said sent cold, dark shivers down my spine.

"Your mine now Tubby."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Jim

**Authors note: Hm, maybe I should have mentioned that I own only 0.00% of pokémon at the beginning... I would like to thank everyone reading this! The fact that I obtained 2 reviews on my first chapter is amazing! :D I also hope I did better with this chapter than the last.**

* * *

><p>This stupid little human is out of is Bidoof'en mind.<p>

That's the one and only thought that was running through my mind, which is really odd because usually its... Food.

Or sometimes it could've been sleep.

The human could be considered what the other humans call, fourteen.

He had green eyes, new looking blue pants, some red shoes, a white T-shirt with a blue zip up jacket over that, and a navy blue hat that rested on his shaggy brown hair.

He finally spoke again after two minutes of silence, which doesn't really make any sense... Was he waiting for me to say something?

Not like if I said anything he would understand, so why did the idiot just stand there? "Well Tubby, my name is Jimmy!"

. . .

Screw your name, and screw me calling you that. You'll be Jim in my mind. But I'm not even paying attention to what you're saying now, something about gym battles and training?

I just let out a bored yawn to show Jim my _extreme_ disinterest about the whole matter.

After that little act, he looked quite mad... So, I thought of furthering his rage by just falling asleep while he tried to finish speaking.

So that's what I did, I just fell asleep right then and there.

Maybe after my nap this pest will be long go-OWWW!

That stupid flute noise came back full force! And I just nodded off for a second!

That idiot Jim now had the flute from before in his mouth and he pulled it out so he could speak again. Did I mention that his voice was annoying? Because it is. "Well Tub's! You can't just sleep whenever! You still have your first training session to do!" He shook his head and the flute that was in his hand, putting away the red and white ball in his other hand to his belt where he held another similar looking one. "I'll just keep waking you up with this if you try to go to sleep."

Pfft, I don't care if he has a stupid flute or not!

No one can stop me from sleeping! Because that's what I do, and no one will stop me doing what I want to do because that's what I want to do!

I'll try to sleep all day if I must! I won't take orders from this stupid human...

I closed my eyes once more, this time I'm ready for that flute...

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Wow! I really can't believe how small this chapter was! Only 360 words originally, Geez, I fixed and added a little more... Man, what was I thinking back then? I know my Dsi couldn't handle too many words...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The inside of the ball

**Sorry for the short chapters but thee dsi can only manage a document with 399 characters. So till I get the 3Ds, I'll just make 2-3 chapters a day to make up for the short chapters.**

* * *

><p>I've been at this for a while now, waking up suddenly and then closing my eyes right away. How long have I been trying to do this?<p>

Three hours.

Yep, that's right. I've been trying to sleep. For the past.

Three hours.

Three Arceus damn hours straight.

It just shows how committed I am to not becoming committed to some human kid's plight for gym badgers... Or whatever the distortion world Jim was talking about when I was ignoring him. Point is, I don't care.

If I'm lucky I might get 40 seconds of sleep before I'm forced to awake once more. And after** THAT** shit happens I stare at Jim, who always has a stupid smug grin plastered on his ugly human face of his, for around a minute. Mainly I'm just staring at him too see if he really was just so stupid that he didn't get the point or so I could try to get the point across that this was getting beyond old.

Either way, he wasn't stopping.

He might say something along the lines of "Just stop it Tubby." Or he might just stare at me with his flute at the ready, fully prepared for me to try to fall asleep yet again.

After staring at this idiot for that minute of sheer stupidity I would close my eyes, and try to sleep once more before he started to wake me up once more.

Three hours of this dumb crap was really starting to piss me off and it was accomplishing nothing.

Jim was still there...

I guess it was time to change my plan of getting rid of him. Not that I really had a plan beforehand, I just thought he wouldn't be very stubborn and would give up pretty quickly, but it looks like determination and idiocy come hand in hand.

Not that I was determined or and idiot.

I was just lazy and getting pissed.

So, the next time he woke me up, I slowly stood up before him. His stupid grin got bigger and stupider as he watched me slowly arise from the grass floor. "Finally! You ready to train now Tubby?"

The human thought he finally got through to me? Foolish human... I'm in charge of things here.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile before I let out a roar of anger and charged straight at him, pounding my belly as I went.

I bet that looked pretty cool from afar.

Just to let you know, I'm pretty fast when I want to be, and it showed when I ran at this human that had, in the short time of three hours, become the bain of my very existence. But to my surprise he didn't freak out or anything, he just reached over and took out the red and white ball from before and pressed a button on it. And before I let out a surprised yelp, I was engulfed in a red beam of light the ball just produced.

I don't fully understand how to explain what happened after that... But I think I was confined into that small ball, I felt... As light as air... Yet at the same time... Heavy as a... Um.. Heavy as a Wailord.

It felt like a lucid dream only that I had no control over what transpired in the said dream and was forced to watch... Nothing.

I was as blind as a Zubat without its sonar. I didn't like any of it, but I couldn't escape... I just. Seemed to float endlessly. My mind wandering...

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Surprisingly, I liked this chapter even before the edit. I added on those oh so important details... Hope you're enjoying this!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sam

I don't know when I finally got out, time seemed to stop in the ball, but I was released in the same red light that captured me before.

I was now in a field of flowers? I could see a town off in the distance and it was now morning.

That bull must've moved me! AND made time fly by! If thats what that ball did, I could try and find a way to get used to that weird feeling!

I mean it didn't hurt me... "Are you ready to train now that your all calmed down now Tubby?" I finally noticed that stupid human, Jam, and did my best to try and cross my arms in protest.

"Aww... Come on! It won't be bad! I'll get you treat if you do!"

That was the first thing that Jake has said that's made any sense! It had been... Well I don't know how long it had been, but it was a while since I last ate. So I gave in to his demand and just shook my head.

Great! Sam needed someone to train with, and with you on our team! We can totaly beat the second gym!

He took out one of those balls and another red beam of light came from it, producing a... Eevee?

The brown furball looked all happy and then its eye's fell upon me and I swear, I saw them sparkle.

It opened its mouth and it spoke in a voice tone that was female, effectively changeing 'It' to a 'She'.

Hiyah! I'm Sam! And your fa-"

"I'm not fat!" My loud, gruff voice boomed across the field. Jun and Sam both jumped when I spoke but, to my dissmay, they didn't run like everyone else! No... They both stood their, looked at each other, and started to laugh!

Jin managed to talk to me through his laughing. "I thought you were mute Tubby!"

When Sam finally stopped laughing she turned to speak to me. "Sorry Tubby, I didn't mean to almost call you that." She gave me a cheeky grin and a wink before speaking to me again. "Guess you'll be fighting with me from now on!"

Although I didn't scream this time, my voice still held a menacing tone. "Yeah, what ever..."

I don't care...I really don't... 


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet victory

I wasn't going to attack the little furball before me, no. I really don't see the point in fighting Sam. But I guess that her and Jim do, cause Jin spouted a command and she wordlessly obeyed him.

"Alright! Sam use Quick Attack!"

Why would he say what to do out loud? Now I know what to expect you stupid human, secondly, why use Quick Attack anyway? She's already faster then me!

But its not like I care, it'll take more then speed to hurt me. Sam and Jun are about to learn that fact.

My eyes traced the Eevee's speedy movements and I watched as in one second she was a few feet from me, and then the next she made contact with my belly, wrong move Sam.

I arched my back slightly and I could hear Jam yell out, "Yeah! Direct hit!" I could imagine him shouting out some more compliments if I didn't thrust out my belly. Which made Sam shoot strait across the field right into a sweet smelling honey tree that I just noticed.

Jum's face and the "NOOOOOOO" that came out of his mouth when Sam hit that tree, I'll enjoy that for awhile. Although I sorta feel bad for hurting Sam...

I was looking for something to eat when I heard Jam shout out a "Yes!". Me being curious to know what would make him so happy, (Maybe it was another Snorlax and he would leave me alone and bug this new one instead!) I looked back over to him and the still standing tree, but to my surprise, I saw Sam standing up perfectly fine!

"Wow Tubby! Your not just fa-"

"Errr."

"Sorry... your not just big! Your strong too! But your not SUPER strong though, I can beat you if I tried harder!"

Upstuck Eevee.. To silence her I just walked over to the honey tree, pulled it out of the ground, and bit a part of it off. The sappy honey seeping out of the sides of my mouth and onto the floor, silenceing my hunger and Sam at the same time. I saw a man runing to us, screaming about his dear honey tree.

Jid swiftly called us back to our balls and started to run away.

Meh, At least I'm not hungry. 


	6. Chapter 6: Walking

**Guess who has a laptop now?**  
><strong>This guy.<strong>

oOoOoOoOo

Finally! Jake or Jin or Jam or-Whatever his name is, finally let me out of that damn ball. And it looks like I'm back in the forest again.  
>I never learned the name, although I've heard the name Etern something tossed between Starly's so I assume thats the name of the forest.<p>

But Jude let out that Eevee, Sam, as well. Then the silly human turned to look at both of us, mainly me because I'm the tallest, and spoke. "Alright guys! If we ever plan on getting that second badge we gotta train! So the best way to train, is to train all the time!"

Both me and Sam gave him a look and voiced what was on our minds at the same time.

"But I don't like training!"

I'm not a guy! I'm a girl!"

Jun just smiled and triumphedly smiled and started walking down the forest path, dumb ignorant happiness filling his voice. "Glad you guys understand! Now onwards!"

I looked over at Sam I could swear I could see a sweat drop, before returning my look, just shrugging, and following Jade. I just let out a sigh and followed them, not like I had to much a choice in the matter. Its either walk and follow or, get put back into the ball. Easy choice, because even though the ball kills time. I don't get to sleep or eat in it.

We walked in silence down the path for awhile, part of me was wishing that there weren't so many tree's and I could just see how long the path was. I'm not known for walking a lot but I can manage, unlike most Snorlax's. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt a cool breeze sweep over me. It felt nice and I noticed for the first time that it was Summer, I never cared much for the season's, they don't effect me in any big way and I never had the time to enjoy or notice them since I was usually sleeping or eating. Not contemplating my existence. But now that I can't sleep and I have already ate for the hour, I guess I could try to process any thought that flows through my mind. I mean it **IS** a quiet day to thin-"Hey Tubby?"

And like that my train of thought is derailed by a Eevee.

"What Sam?"

We kept walking for awhile and she didn't respond so I assumed she either forgot, or was just pushing my buttons. I don't really care which one it was, so I tried to gather my thoughts again but she spoke up once more. "Umm... How's it going?"

Odd thing to ask, but I like to use my voice sometimes and she seemed eager to know so I let her know. "I'm doing FINE, I was just yanked away from my home by a crazy human, told I have to do stuff I don't want to do, and I don't get to sleep. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, Ok! Glad your ok! You seemed down but I guess your fine."

She must be to crazy in the head to not understand sarcasm!

"No! I'm not all right! That. Was. Sarcasm." I made sure to say the last bit EXTRA slow for her, I'm so nice of a guy right?

She looked confused for a moment before letting out a giggle. "Oops. Sorry Tub's, I guess I forgot what sarcasm was." She giggled a little bit more before making her face take a look of hurt. "I'm sorry that you don't like it with me and Jimmy..."

Jimmy? Who the hell is Jimmy? To voice my question that was in my head, I spoke aloud."Who?"

This question was apparently quite funny to sam because her face turned back to a grin and she started giggling again. "Jimmy, the human that caught you?"

Oh yeah... Jim, guess I should try to remember his stupid head so I don't look like a idiot in conversation again. I'm sorta like talking to Sam, a little.

"I shouldn't have to remember his stupid name, he's stupid and mean like all humans!" Ok, that statement was false as Jim wasn't mean (Although he was stupid) and I know humans where all different just like us pokemon but I'd rather change the subject so she couldn't clown on me for forgetting his name so fast, because it was only 3 hours, not counting however long I was in the blasted ball, since he told me his name.

I saw as Sam took a face of hurt and looked away from me. "He's not stupid! He's smart, nice, and caring he raised my since I hatched out of my egg! And all most all humans are either AS nice as Jimmy or NICER!"

Well I just insulted the only person that was willing to talk to me since that Wurmple that I almost ate some odd month's ago... and all it did was beg for mercy.

I guess things are going to be awkward from now on... I looked up above me as we continued to trek through the forest path, there weren't that many tree's to close to the main path so I could see the blue sky quite nice... But then I heard her voice once more break the silence into a million piece's.

"Although..."

I looked at her and she looked at me. Her face slowly turning from a frown to a silly grin and my face had one eye brow raised.

"He can be stupid at times... And he can't understand a word I say!" She turned to look at the mentioned human and practically yelled at him.

"Your really stupid and smell like a Muk!"

He turned his head gave that stupid grin of his and made his mouth produce words. "Yeah yeah, I know you want to get to the next town but we gotta train and we're a couple days away from getting outta this forest." He turned back around and kept his eye's on the path ahead.

Sam looked back at me and laughed, and I laughed too. What can I say, her laugh is just makes you wanna laugh back. She gave me a wink after are laughter calmed down and we started talking about nothing of true importance.

As long as June lets me... Wait... I mean... As long as **Jim** lets me take a nap later this new life style couldn't be all that bad... at least I have someone thats pretty nice to talk too...


	7. Chapter 7: Licks and the Mean Machoke

I grasped my head in pain as I heard the whistle sound again, and **that** annoying sound was followed by a even **more** annoying sound: Jim's voice.

"Come on Tubby! I know you don't like the whistle but are break was supposed to be half an hour! Not Two full ones!"

I just closed my eyes and laid there. He can't use the whistle if I'm not sleeping, and he can't get me up even if he tried. The silly human human let out a sigh then he took a deep breath and blew into the flute. Judging from how much air he blew into the damn thing, he wanted my ears to _bleed_ from the noise.

I couldn't see his face, but I DID hear the startled noise that came out of his mouth win I didn't stir from my spot. After a few more feeble attempts at making me stir with the whistle, he figured out that I wasn't sleeping from the grin that over came most of my face and he used his stupid voice once more.

"So, thats how your going to play Tubby? Well ok then. I know what to do then... Sam! Stop playing with that leaf and get over here!"

I didn't know what his plan was, but it must've been pure evil if it involved me getting up and that Eevee.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to Sam, but from the giggling I heard from her told me it wasn't too good for me.

Suddenly his voice was raised to that of audible level.

"Now go get him!"

I had no idea what he just told her but it must've been bad, so I tensed up and waited for an attack. I felt the Eevee crawl onto my stomach, and out of my reach. She just stood there for a minute or two and I had to fight the urge to open one of my eyes to see what she was about to do. Then I felt her slowly walk from my stomach to my face, almost skipping there. When she got close enough, she moved her head to mine. I could smell her breath when she spoke, it was minty so I suppose she was playing with some minty plant or something, her voice was little more then a whisper in my ear.

"Get up Tub's..."

I made sure that when I spoke it was as quiet as her voice, if not quieter, and I didn't move my mouth much when I spoke as to not gather Jim's attention.

"Make me."

"Ok!" I felt her tongue, assault my face with a barrage of lick's. Not that I didn't like the licking. It felt weird but strangely comforting, much like the red and white ball which Sam had explained to me when we were walking earlier that they were called 'pokeballs'. I don't know why, but pretended that I hated the licking and started to get up. She kept licking my face up to the point when she slid off me.

When she stopped licking I deemed it safe to open my eyes and the first thing I seen when I did this was Jim's smug little face.

"Good job Sam! If I ever need to get Tubby up from now on, I know what to do!"

Not that I object to that idea. Maybe I can make her wake me up like that, it'd be a vast improvement over the whistle waking me up.

Just a improvement over the whistle, nothing more.

. . .

Right?

. . .

What ever, I don't really care and now the human's making noise with his mouth again but thanks to me trying to think straight I only heard the end of what he was saying.

"-ere not that far out of Eterna Forest guys! Lets start moven!" And he started walking which meant that me and Sam started following. After a few minutes of silence I looked over at Sam and asked the question that was on my mind.

"So... What did he say? I wasn't paying attention.."

She let out a laugh and gave me a wink. "Were you savoring my licks?"

Yes. "No!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRight... Well to put what he said into a Shelder shell, he said we're pretty close to Eterna City and the next gym."

"Gym?"

She let out a sigh and explained badge's, gym leaders, the Elite Four, other trainers doing the same thing Jim was doing, the whole nine yards.

"Does that all make sense?"

"Yeah Sam, I beat the crap out of other pokemon that other humans have caught, then I go to the gym, work out a little, beat the gym leaders pokemon up for something shiny, do that eight times so I can fight 5 teams of six badass pokemon with out taking a break, and then hopefully later in life I get called into a tournament with other teams of 6 pokemon that did the same thing and fight THEM so I can be called the strongest. Makes perfect sense." That sounded like the stupidest idea ever!

"Never thought of it like that... But yeah, pretty much Tub's."

As if on cue Jim spoke and turned to us.

"Guys! Look! There's someone over there! Maybe they're training too! Lets see if we can fight them!"

And he like that, he ran off. With Sam the weird Eevee in tow.

Great.

...

...

Just great.

* * *

><p>The human that Jim had spotted was wearing strange white pants, white shirt, a black belt around his waist, and a red headband around his head. He had with him Machoke and a knocked out Wurmple at his feet. And apparently he and Jim were in the middle of talking about having a battle, so I turned my attention to the Machoke and tried to start a friendly conversation.<p>

"Hey."

"Don't bother me fat boy."

Ok. That was a rather rude thing to say, I would have crushed the fighting type right there if it I didn't know that Jim would make me fight it when he was done talking to the other human and if Sam hadn't said something.

"He's not fat! He's fluffy! Like me!"

The Machoke said something again and I noticed it's voice was that of a female's, I don't know why but that made the fat remark hurt a little more.

"Fluffy my as-" Thankfully her sentence was cut off by her human's command to assume a fight position.

I myself got ready to fight her but then Jim pipped up and said. "Ok Sam! Your up! Tubby get out of there!"

WHAT? ! ?

Is he trying to get Sam hurt? ! ? That Machoke could do some serious damage to Sam!

But I saw that Sam didn't seem fazed by the command and she readied herself to attack the Machoke, a smirk plastered onto her face. So I begrudgingly obliged to Jim's command and walked over to the sidelines.

I heard the Machoke talk to me from where she stood. "Once I'm done with your girlfriend, I'm knocking the fat out of you!"

I turned around, rather quickly for my size, to look at her and Sam. I didn't know what a girlfriend was. But judging from Sam's face, which was red with fury, it was most likely a insult. So I raised my voice to yell back at the stupid fighting type.

"You won't even get to fight me! Sam's super strong and will beat you down so fast you'll cry all the way to your pokeball!"

Even though I defended her much like how she did with the fat remark, her face turned even redder after I finished speaking. She must've been focusing her anger to prepare for the battle, smart girl...

I waited for Jim or the other human to say something for a minute or two, bored out of my mind. Finally, Jim was the first one to speak up after a short staring contest with the other human.

"Sam! Use Quick Attack!"

And with that command, the battle had started.

Sam struck the Machoke with blinding speed, but the foe barely even flinched at the attack!

"Use Brick Break Machoke!" Ha! She called me fat and she doesn't even have a name! My name may be a insult, but it's A LITTLE better then my name being Snorlax.

The Machoke struck down at Sam, but she was now gone! I only blinked for a moment and she was gone! Where did she go? And as if on cue, Sam popped out of the ground and hit the Machoke with much more force then before. I started cheering for Sam when that hit made contact, and I kept cheering for the rest of the battle.

I guess all my cheering was getting to the Machoke and her moves always missed Sam, while her quick attacks and digs were always hitting the Machoke.

Maybe she could take on the next pokemon! Maybe I won't even have to ever battle if Sam always fights like this!

My short lived dreams were crushed when a cross chop hit Sam hard in the face, and she flew into the tree's some distance away.

"Wow your she was easy! I can see why she's your girlfriend!" The Machoke began to laugh at the joke I didn't understand, and at Sam being weaker then her.

That was the last straw! I never thought I could get off the ground and run so fast. I didn't even know I could do a Body Slam that strong, neither could could the Machoke because she wasn't even prepared for it. I watched as she flew far into the tree line, much like how Sam had just did only that you could hear tree's breaking as the Machoke flew farther into the forest.

Her human or how Sam had called them 'Trainer' or something, fumbled with his words before speaking. "No way am I going to fight that beast! Here's your winning's!" And he started to just throw what looked like green rectangular leaves from his pockets at us before running in the direction of his Machoke.

"But you said you had two other pokemon with you!" Jim yelled at the fleeing human to come back but to no avail. After knowing for sure that he wasn't going to come back, Jim grabbed the leaves off the ground before he turned to look at me.

"Didn't know you like Sam that much, she your girlfriend or something?" Ok now I know that 'girlfriend' is not a insult, I don't know Jim that well but he wouldn't insult Sam. Plus he couldn't understand what the Machoke was saying so he must of thought of it on his own.

I just grunted to show that I heard him and he let chuckled before turning around once more. "Well lets go find her then, you know which way she flew right?"

Was Jim not paying attention? ! ? I looked at the back of his head and contemplated on crushing him right there for not remembering, but I somehow fought the urge and just started walking over to the tree's. After a few minutes of hard searching, I finally found her knocked out in a bush. I gently picked her up with great care and put her on top of my head, her front paws slightly dangling in front of my face.

Once Jim noticed that she was safely on my head he gave me a smile before using his wretched voice again. "Come on and follow me, we'll bring in to the pokemon center." And he started walking back onto the path we strayed from to fight the other 'trainer' and his mean Machoke.

When Sam wakes up I have a few question's for her. But right now I was just enjoying the nice peaceful walk, the feeling of Sam's slow steady breathing body on top of my head felt very... soothing... I let out a yahn, just thinking about someone sleeping made me tired...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ta da! This chappy was over 2000 words! And the next one will be even longer! <strong>

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed so far and everyone who's just read the story up to this point. **

**^FT^ THANK YOU! **

**I would also like to thank a friend who showed me some big errors in this chapter, thanks Wish!**


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward

After around 2 hours, Sam finally awoke and stirred on top of my head. Which meant that I would have to take her off my head so she didn't fall off. I didn't really want to do that, but I didn't want her to get even more hurt from a fall from a top of my head. So I put her down gently on the floor, she looked up at me dazed, wobbled a little as she some how found the strength to stand, and then she spoke to me. "H-Hey Tub's... Ugh... What happened?"

She looked around her surroundings for a few more moments before a look of shock fell upon her face. "W-What! Where's the Machoke?" Then she looked at me, the shock leaving her face and being replaced with worry . "Tub's! Did you fight her! Did she hurt you! She was pretty strong an-"

"Ha! That small fry went down in one hit!" I don't know why but her worrying about me made my stomache feel like I just ate something really weird, and it wasn't going away.

Bothersome?

...

Yes.

Not like it mattered though, could've been something in that honey tree.

...

That explains it all.

...

Right?

While I was wondering what in the distortion world was in that damn honey tree I ate earlier, Sam got all mopey and sad for some reason. Well that snapped me back into reality and urged me to see what was up. "Sam?"

"Yeah...?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... Its nothing..." Lies.

"Don't lie to me, your all super sad and junk. And its making ME super sad, so come on and tell me whats wrong."

She let out a sigh before she continued speaking, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. at this point. "I wasn't strong enough to beat the Machoke that was being mean to you... You had to finish the battle for me... After I only lasted for one hit!"

Arceus... I can't stand her like this... I could see some tears rolling down on her face, and as if some physic type took over my body and acted for me, I picked up Sam and gave her a hug. I was careful to not snuff the life out of her little four legged body with my hug. She gasped at this action and I thought I was hurting her so I almost let go, but then she... then she... what's the word? Cuddled? Cuddled seems like the word I'm looking for here...

Yeah...

She cuddled me, and my hug.

...

And it was nice... I felt... So warm inside... I never felt anything like this before... I heard parents gave you hugs all the time, makes me sorta miss them a little even though I never met them... But the feeling was gone and it was replaced with the warm feeling again.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but it seemed like it was for awhile, must've been a weird sight seeing such a big thing like my self hugging a Eevee. But I don't really care for others thoughts too much...

Sam let out another sigh, this time it sounded really happy and the warm feeling intensified by a thousand and a half. I pulled Sam away from me much to her disappointment, the warm feeling was getting to intense for me and holding it in seemed like a bad idea so I should just pull her away so I can calm down a little. Plus I had something to say.

I brought the fur ball to my face and she looked surprised once more. But then she gained a weird glint in her eye and she closed her eye's and lips tightly and slowly started to bring her face to mine...

I was not really expecting that. "Um, what are you doing Sam?"

She stopped and opened her eyes rather quickly. It looked like she realized something and she pulled away from my face.

Um... Ok?

What was that all about?

"Ok... Any ways... We should catch up to Jim it looks like he's waiting for us over there." I put her down and pointed up the path to see Jim frozen in place at a break in the forest. He wasn't looking at us but he must've noticed that we weren't following... Why else would he stop?

"O-Ok, tub's... L-Lets go." She fumbled with the words a little, which made me want to give her another hug!

Great, I do one hug and now I want a thousand more! But now I know what I've been missing out on!

I wonder what else I've been missing out on... I looked at Sam who looked like she regained her composure, cept she seemed a little weak around the knee's and was shaken a little.

What was I going to... Oh yeah! Know I remember the question that I wanted answered!

"Hey Sam?"  
>"Y-Yeah Tub's?"<p>

"What's a girlfriend?"

She stumbled and almost practically face planted onto the path. "W-What?"

"Um... what's a girlfriend?"

She started to walk normally again, slower then before, but still normal. "Y-You mean you don't know? Didn't your parents ever tell you about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?"

"Nah... Never met my parents. Just grew up in the wild all by my self, must be why I'm so strong I guess... And what about those blasted bird and bee pokemon?"

She seemed to freeze up at hearing this and I could hear her mutter to her self quietly, "Thats why he was so confused when I was going to kiss him..." She looked up at me with a saddened look on her face.

What the Snorunt's a damn kiss?

"Well uh... Tub's... A girlfriend is a girl... Who's your friend... Only more th-" We finally reached Jim and Sam stopped talking once she looked where Jim was staring off at. Which made me a little ticked off, was she trying to avoid all my question's? Plus I may know what a girl is, but I have no real idea of what a 'friend' is. I let out a sigh, guess its another question I'll have to ask Sam. As for now, I wanted to see what Jim and Sam are staring at.

We were at a small lake with a wooden bridge that led across it to the other side, on the other side of the lake harbored our destination, the town known as Eterna... Something. Can't remember... I was wondering why Jim and Sam had stopped when I saw two humans in black clothing with a big red R on the front of their shirts. They were huddled around some human that held a pole with string on the end of it and the two 'R' humans seemed to be pushing him around.

They looked like trouble and I was about to ask if Sam knew who they were but then she said under her breath in a barely audible voice that was filled with fear.

"Its... T-Team... Team Rocket..."


	9. Chapter 9: Tubby gets kissed

I just stood there with a look of great disinterest on my face. Team Rocket? What, are they clefairys trying to get to the moon? They didn't look to tough, yet Sam and Jim were shaking with fear at the sight of these chumps. Jim's a wimp, but Sam just fearlessly fought a machoke three times her strength. Why would she fear two humans wearing black clothing?

Her breathing was getting heavy and she was shaking a little. I knelt down and started petting her, which again, I believe that a physic type was controlling my actions. My petting seemed to calm her down though, and she turned around to look around to look at me, forcing me to stop petting her.

I've seen fear in other's eyes before, sometimes its good to eat a pokemon instead of some more berries and trees, but the fear I saw in Sam's eyes... It was... Unnerving...

I just picked her up and held her close to me, using the most soothing voice I could muster I asked her what's up. "Sam... Who's Team Rocket and why are you scared of them?"

I could hear... Sobbing?

Crap.

I shouldn't have asked... So I just hugged her closer and tried to rub her back as I felt more tears roll down my gut.

She was crying for awhile, the Team Rocket guys were giving that one human with the pole a speech while Sam was crying into my belly they must like the sound of their own voices more then any jigglypuff in the world.

After she cried her heart out for a minute or two she shakely spoke. "T-They killed h-her... b-back in Jubilife..."

I didn't want to make her start crying again, which made me feel like I'm the one who's causing it, which is weird... "Killed who?"

I thought she was going to start crying again but she just held it in and started to tell me what happened...

"I-It all st-started right aft-ter we won our f-first badge..."

* * *

><p>"Wow! I can't believe that we beat that first gym so easily!" A femal turtwig exclaimed to Sam and Jimmy, who could not understand what she was saying.<p>

Same turned around to look at her friend, staring not at her face, but at her shell, which had a crack in it. "Yeah but look at what that dinosaur did to your shell! Can you see that crack? ! ? You're lucky thats all you got Jen!"

Jen rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah, yeah Sam. I know I should have been more careful but I just made that dinosaur weak enough to you to use that one move, what was it... Oh yeah! Dig! So all's well that ends well! Right? I mean its a good thing Jim taught you that move other wise we would have lost the battle..."

Sam let out a sigh, just dropped the conversation and changed it to about what they've been doing for the past few day's... There was no point in arguing with her anyways, she would just win. Plus they had finally made it back to Jubilife City so after spending that last few days beating the oof out of every bidoof they ran into, they looked forward to the pokemon center just up the path. Jim smiled at his two pokemon, he had been working them hard, so Jen was about to evolve and Sam was a lot stronger now. He had some poffins, from his mom, who lived in Snowpoint city... He missed her a lot and Jim was willing to bet Sam did too... She always liked to cuddle up to her in front of the fireplace... He let out a sigh, not much farther from the pok-Jim let out all the air in his lungs as he was socked in the stomach by a black blur.

Sam looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by twenty of the darkly dressed humans. Sam muttered a curse to herself, damn...

* * *

><p>"-if only I was paying attention..." Sam started to break down and cry again... so I just hugged her a little tighter and rubbed her back a little more. Which surprised me at how fast she stopped crying to be honest. She looked up at me with a teary eyed smile, I just wanted to... I don't really understand or know what I wanted to do to her but I guess what ever it was it would make her feel better so I put the warm feeling into the back of my head for a question later.<p>

She snuggled into my chest and said a quick thank you before continuing her story. "We were able to fight off most of them, they were all pretty weak, that was in tell we fought the last two..."

* * *

><p>"Jen hit his bidoof with a Razor leaf again!" And like that we finished the eighteenth Rocket grunt.<p>

"Wow only two left Sam! I haven't even broken a sweat yet! These guys are way to easy!" Jen smiled at just kept talking about how easy they were and Jim ranted on about how we should just be able to leave before we beat the last two guy's.

To be honest though I could hear Jen's ragged breath and I was feeling weak my self, they might've been easy to beat but there sure was a lot of them... And I didn't like how the last two grinned, they were both female and they started to laugh at us before the one that looked slightly older, they wore these hats that hid much of there face and hair but you could tell from there voices and curves that they were indeed female, began to speak up while the younger one just kept laughing.

"Ha! You think you have a chance? Even if we didn't use the grunts to tire you out like you are now, we still would've been able to beat you from the get go!" And before Jim and Jen could tell them that they were wrong, the two sent out there pokemon. Two males, a gallade, and a muk.

Son of a Ho-Oh! Not only where these two way out of our league and we were tired and weak from the past few day's and the battles we just fought. But they had a type advantage over us! But Jen has no fear, Jen just laughed and stood her ground.

"These are the last two shit bags we have to fight? Easy!" I was startled at her language, that was the first time I had ever heard her cuss! And for once she had no playfulness in her voice, she knew we would lose this battle... Yet she had no fear in her voice... That encouraged me to shift back into a fighting stance despite me being so tired.

The muk just glared at us, while the gallade took a stance of his own. "It seems you will die honorable, I might feel a tinge of guilt for doing this..." And like that, I was hit with a Drain Punch. If I was tired before, I should've been asleep at this point but I still stood my ground and watched as Jen was hit with a Sludge Bomb, right onto the crack in her shell.

I will never forget the scream she let out, the look she gave me before she passed out from the pain. I fought back all the pain and tiredness I felt and mustered up a Quick Attack on my foe.

I caught him off gaurd and bounced off him after making contact. Just to show him I still had fight left in me, he just absent mindedly smacked me in mid air straight at Jim. The last thing I heard before I was knocked out was his laughter... Then the darkness took hold of me...

. . .

I woke up at the pokemon center much later, I have no idea how much time had past at the time but it seemed to have been four full day's... Jim was sitting in a chair right by bed looking the saddest I've ever seen him. I know i was hurt and in the back room, which was only used in for if a pokemon was really hurt. I looked around at the other beds in the room, "Heh... Guess we got away huh Jen..." I looked around for Jen but she wasn't in any of the bed's. Which is wierd because she was hurt a lot more then me... I turned to look at Jim who was looking sadder by the second and even though he wouldn't know what I said I asked him him anyways. "J-Jim... Where's Jen?"

For the first time in a while since I've known him, he started to cry. I was confused at first as to why the hell would he start cr-

* * *

><p>Her voice was starting to get raspy near the end and she kept letting a few stray tears roll down her face but she managed to finish telling her story. "Then it hit me Tubby... The poison... It went through the crack and..." She just started to crying again so I just held her tight and waited for her to stop... I noticed that the two Rocket memebers sent out a gallade and muk. One of them yelled at the muk because it was sliding through the cracks in the bridge so he was just recalled into its pokeball. The pole guy just started sending out magikarps and the gallade started to knock them out one by one.<p>

I felt a lot of... Anger fill me right now, I've never felt this much rage fill me before... Not even when I was first caught, or when that flock of pidgotto's attacked me. No this... This rage was because they murdered Sam's friend and made her cry. Those bastards are going to pay right now!

Sam started up her story again. "We finally left the town and tried to pretend like it never happened but things had changed, I wasn't alowed out of my pokeball unless it was to fight or eat..." She took pause before speaking again. "He's only been letting me out recently because we feel safe with you out.." They feel safe with me? I looked over at Jim, who was now frozen with fear. He can't be as bad as I first thought... He just wanted Sam to be protected... The badge's were only secondary in his mind... I picked Sam up to my face and looked at her straight in her eye. She had these soothing green eyes... I could just stare into the-No! Stay focused!

"Well, guess I should do my job then."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well I've got to protect you and Jim, mainly you, from danger." I glanced over at the gallade who was still fighting a never ending force of magikarps. How many of those weak things could a human have? "And that gallade looks to me like a huge danger to us."

She looked alarmed and started to protest. "No! Tub's! He's to st-"

I put a hand over her lip's, I couldn't help but notice how strange they felt compared to the rest of her furry body... "I've made up my mind, I'm going out there and beating the crap out of them for killing your friend and making you cry."

As I pulled my hand away from her face I could tell her cheeks were getting red, must be the blood rushing to her head from me picking her up.

Right?

Then she fumbled with her words which is just... It just makes her so huggable! I fought that urge and still held her up as she spoke.

"Y-You would do that for me?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer that question, which is weird for me to do anything fast... Which I'd been doing things quite fast as of late... So it must be becoming the norm for me now... "Of course!"

She look at me in silence for a moment, and then I saw that glint in her eye return. And she started to inch her face closer to mine ever so slowly... Then she snapped back into reality and paused for a moment. Part of me wanted her to keep going... I wanted to know what she was talking about earlier... She started moving again but this time she changed course and instead of heading for the front of my face she pecked my cheek much like how a bird pokemon would do with there beak to food on the floor. Only this was with her lip on my cheek.

Time seemed to stop for a moment and my eyes opened fully, almost all the time they're half open but that surprised me! I could feel my cheeks feeling warm and tingly... "Hehe... you like that more then my licks? Your cheeks are really red..."

They are? Not like I could see my self and prove that she was right. So I'll just say the truth, or what I thought was the truth. "Yeah I did... But I should let you know that your face is waaaaaaaay redder then mine..."

Her face just got even redder at that response and she started to stutter. This time I gave her a big hug before putting her down on the ground and starting my way to gallade before she could say anything. The gallade just wacked the last magikarp into a knocked out sleep. As I made my way closer to my new opponent across the bridge, the wood creaking under my slightly above average weight, I could see to my right that Jim had wordlessly started walking beside me. Good, he understands what to do.

"Come on little man! Don't you have any better pokemon for us?"

"Yeaaaaaaah?" Those two Rocket goon's voice's where like nails on a chalk board, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of them.

"Yesssss don't you have-" The older sounding one looked over and noticed me for the first time, and started gawking.

"Forget this fisherman! Lets take this kids snorlax! gallade! Don't kill it!"

Tch. Humans can be so stupid sometimes... I turned to look at the gallade, who was looking me up and down. "Don't worry master I wouldn't hurt a big boy like him..." I don't know why, but the way he said that felt wrong to me and uncomfortable at the same time. "Hey big boy... Lets see if your someone I'm looking for... You have the looks..."

Ok, this is the weirdest pokemon ever. He started to dance around in a circle and pink rays came at me as a faint bell chimed in the distance. I was so confused as to what the Distortion World this creep was doing right now, I brought my head down to look at him at eye level. "Oh wasting no time showing how much you like me then? I like it!" He then brought his face really close and pressed his lips onto mine.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

If I wasn't so surprised I would've have thrown up my day's food all of this fucking weird ass pokemon. This was not a pleasurable experience for me and I could feel my left eye twitching as he kept... Kissing me! When Sam did this to my cheek moments ago it felt nice, when this gallade did this forcefully to my lips though, he was now using one of his hands to push my head into his, it felt all kinds of wrong and sick to me. Then I felt something wet and slippery pushing against my lips and trying force its way into my mouth.

His tongue.

Ok that right there snapped me back into real world and out of my shock. I just pulled away from him and punched him straight in the face. Not a move or anything, I just punched that creep right in the face. He stumbled a little bit and looked at me in shock, and I saw the glint that I saw in Sam's eye's twice before only this time, I didn't like it. In fact, I turned to my side and threw up in the water for a good minute.

Once I was done with that I wiped my face and flipped out on my foe. "What the hell was that!"

"Y-You feel under the power of Attraction and you brought your face to mine so I kissed you." THAT WAS A KISS? That was terrible! I don't want another one of those... unless... maybe from that fur ball Sam... I think she would make a kiss enjoyable... I shook the thought out of my head as I looked back at the gallade, who I'll call Creep, and started explaining things to him. "First off, what the flying Groudon is Attract? Secondly, I brought my face down to yours so I could see what you were doing better!"

He just stood in silence for a moment before rushing at me. "Then my charms have no use on you! Feel my fist fluffy warrior!" I wished that for once in my life, I was called fat. It seemed like he didn't want to insult me with that remark like how Sam does. I felt his fist make contact with my gut not much later, it hurt a little. I don't get hurt often, but when I do I get pissed off. He was using Drain Punch on me, but he couldn't get through my 'fluff' with his draining powers. And I used Body Slam on him hurting him like crazy and he started to fly up in the air, he's not getting off the hook for what he did that easy. The hit all ready ensured that I had won the fight, and he would've went flying far away. But he needed to pay for everything he had done to Sam, and now me.

As he was in mid air, grabbed ahold of his leg and brought him straight into the bridge floor behind me, effectively breaking it with a loud SNAP and he went underwater. Must have a ton of splinters now... Thats what he gets. I saw a red beam shoot over to the hole I had made and I turned to look as the the two Rocket girls started running off in terror. The human they were pestering must've left a LONG time ago cause I didn't see once trace of him any where...

"Um uh n-nice job Tubby..." Jim's voice was so confused sounding and it felt like he was trying to hold back a laugh... I think the sense of respect I just gave him is now fading away... I turned to my side and threw up in the water once more. Egh... fading away like my meals... I heard padded foot steps make there way across the bridge and to me. "What Sam..."

I heard her giggle, great everyone finds what just happened hilarious... Although I'm glad she's not all sobby any more... "Oh nothing... Did you like that kiss Tubby?"

"No! It was terrible! The next one better be better then that!"

"T-The next one?"

I picked her up and brought her to my face. "Yes, unlike you, I didn't stutter."

Her face just got red again, and she stopped trying to talk after a minute of just stuttering."Your right... the next one will be better..." And she started to bring her face in closer to mine.

Now even though I REALLY wanted that kiss, the last kiss was still fresh in my mind and she was laughing at me a moment ago. So I dropped her right then and there, into the water below. Her and Jim let out a gasp of surprise when Sam hit the water, and I just smirked and started to finish crossing the bridge. "Lets finally reach this stupid town and get this stupid badge already you two!"

Things seem to be moving a lot faster for me, but I don't miss my old life as much anymore... Seems too boring and routine for me now...

* * *

><p><strong>0.0 This chapter was... Weird to write, especially the kiss scene. Fun. But weird.<strong>

**So uh, R&R my crazy story! Tell me what you think about it!**

**. . .**

**If you have the time you should check out Forest Fire by awesomeness127 its about a Rattatta and junk. I really liked it and it deserve's some good reviews. o3o [Feels weird advertising something like this.]**

**This will be ad space down here, so if you want your story advertised just ask, I'll do it every two chapters from now on.**

**Also my friend wish helped me fix a lot of things in this chapter. :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 10

**Heray for a new chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>The leaves harmlessly bounced off my belly...<p>

Again.

From everything I heard from Sam, gyms were supposed to house some of the toughest pokemon of all the land.

Well they were SUPPOSED to anyway... But so far it seemed like Sam was over exaggerated to me. Because I was just sent in and this gym leader person girl had only one pokemon left. Yeah thats right, Sam had dealt with this 'gym' leader's first few pokemon but she was looking tired so Jim had enough common sense in that small stupid looking head of his to call her back before she got hurt and I got pissed.

I love how Jim thinks he can tell me what to do, take right now for instance. I'm just looking away from him and getting ready to take a nap while he shouts out commands for me to follow. Oh and this green pokemon with rose's for hands is hitting me with razor or magic leaf or... she's hitting me with leaves and she's not to strong so its like Sam licks.

Harmless.

Only not enjoyable.

I let out a yawn and watched as the rose pokemon slowly yawned back and tried to hold her ground for a moment or two before collapsing in a deep sleep. Perfect!

I had a idea that had formed in my head once I saw those rose hands. I walked over to the sleeping pokemon and I heard Jim shouting out yes while the gym lady let out a sigh of defeat.

Why were humans so quick to judge others motives? I let a small sigh escape my lips as I grabbed the sleeping pokemons wrist's and started walking over to Sam, who was sitting on the sidelines licking her cuts from the previous battles. She seemed to notice me walking over to her with the two rose hands... In hand.

I seen humans do this before. The male grabs flowers that look like this, the bigger and brighter the better I'm guessing... So the male humans bring the now dead plant over to the female humans. The females faces get red, I thought this was from anger but now I'm second guessing that theory, and they accept the flowers and invite the male into the house and they don't come back out for a looooooooooooong time.

Strange.

Maybe I should ask Sam about that, although she has yet to answer one of my questions for the past two days we've spent in this town.

Again, strange.

But whatever.

So I dropped the still sleeping rose pokemon in front of Sam and gave a little bow to her now red face before speaking in a 'strange for me' nervous voice. "Y-You like the flowers?"

She just nodded in a way that told me "yes I do, thank you a great deal for grabbing a blood thirsty pokemon by the wrist's as if it was a harmless bidoof and offering me its hands."

That would make any one happy! At least I think so. But alas, before I could say anything else to Sam, The rose pokemon started to stir on her own accord.

Seeing this the gym leader lady shouted out a command, her voice sounded surprised by what I had just did obviously. "Er, good! Your awake! Hit the snorlax with a-"

I just cut her off by grabbing the rose pokemon's arm again and tossed her to the wall on the far side of the room, the wimpy pokemon just fainted right then and there. I'm a tiny bit sad that this wasn't a challenging battle, Sam got me all hyped up for it and it ended up being a HUGE let down. I let out another yawn and look at the two humans.

The gym leader still looked surprised, whilst Jim was grinning ear to ear at me.

Crap.

He's going to make fun of me for offering a pokemon's hands.

I don't know why or how he's going to make fun of me. Because I don't care.

I really don't care about what THEY think, only MY thoughts matter...

. . .

. . .

Er... maybe Sam's too.

Maybe.

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Well a good two minutes of standing around like a bunch of idiots is enough to tire a snorlax out. So I fell onto my back and drifted into the nice world known as dream land.

Ah dreamland.

So great of a land...

Full of food...

More sleeping...

Routine life styles...

Beating up Team Rocket...

Getting all the gym badges..

Talking with Sam...

Mhfmmm...

Seeing the world... bei... stronges... all pokemon... Mmm...

* * *

><p>I let out another yawn as I slowly awoke up from my slumber sometime later.<p>

Surprisingly I didn't wake up to a flute, no, I woke up on my own for once! That made me think... How long have I been captured?

Feels like three months already... Meh.

Doesn't matter.

When I wake up normaly like this, I don't fully open my eyes. Ever. It lets me figure out what's going on around me, lisen in to conversations, and fully wake up to deal with whatever's around me.

But its weird... I'm not in the gym any more so that means Jim moved me with one of his balls or something. But I can hear Sam talking very concerned like to someone... Wait... Scratch someone and replace it with a male who seems to have his voice a little to close for my comfort, or hers by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah... uh, well it was nice talking to you! Mind if you leave our camp?" Ah, so Jim made camp somewhere... Now that my sense's are coming back I can faintly hear a campfire crackling and even fainter then that would be Jim's soft snoring.

"Come on... Do you really want me to leave so soon? We just met and I'd like to get to know you better..." Ok this guy sounds as creepy as Creep, I need to see what pokemon he is... I opened one of my eyes slightly in the direction of Sam's voice to see her sitting with a uncomfortable look on her face next to a a weird looking... what are they called... Luxrays! Yeah, those electric type guys. It also looked like we had moved closer to that mountain that was almost always visible in the sky, the base of the mountain was close by. It looked like a huge mountain wall from how close we were.. the trees that where around us have no true importance but I feel like mentioning that there was tree's all around us, cept for around the mountain wall of course... But back to the luxray and Sam.

Yeah, that luxray was way too close to Sam for my liking, but jumping into their conversation would be rude, and he's not really hurting her so I'll just see how things play out.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking in a very calm voice. "Yeah... I don't really want to get to know you... Mind uh... going away now? My body guard will beat the crap out of you if you don't," She gestured over to me. "and all I have to do is yell and he'll wake up." She was bluffing, or at least I think she was because I'm a heavy sleeper.

Static came from the luxray and made Sam's fur stand on end. The her whole body tensed up and static came off from her body. That jerk just paralyzed her! "You can't yell when your paralyzed my dear... ... You trained pokemon are so easy to trick sometimes..." He nudged her with his head and she just fell over on her side, her paws slightly twitching as she laid there. "Now this will only hurt for a little bit... You also may have trouble walking afterwards but I'm just delaying things for you, this will end up being a pleasurable experience for the bot-" Now, remember when I said I can be fast at moments when I feel the need to?

This was one of those moments.

I surprised myself with how fast I got up from a laying position, grabbed the luxray's neck tightly with one of my hands, and slammed him into the mountain wall."What was that? You were just about to leave Sam alone and go die in a hole some where?"

The luxray snarled and started to shock me with what seemed like all of his power.

Ok that prick can hurt me. My arm was feeling all tingly and the fur on my arm was starting to fry. I gritted through the pain and tightened my grip around his neck till he stopped with the whole shocking thing.

His once proud, fearless voice was now full of all kinds of fear. And my grip around his throat made his voice sound raspy and coarse. "I-I'm... Sorry... ugh... Pl-lease... le-let me go..."

I spoke up once more, not taking my eyes off the luxray as I did so. "Thats not up to me stupid. Its up to Sam.. Sam! Can you talk yet? Do want me to kill him or let him go?"

I faintly heard her voice, she sounded shaken and scared but I could also hear a hint of anger in her voice. "Yes... I... I can talk... Let him go... Painfully."

I let out a grunt, part of me was hoping that she would ask me to step onto his head with full force or smash him against the wall till he bled to death, I didn't understand what he was going to do her... But I didn't like how he was looking at her, it was much like how Creep had stared at me before he made his lips touch mine... "Your lucky day, I was thinking of so many creative ways to kill you, but I'll have to settle on this.." Not bothering to hold back, I slammed his head against the mountain wall. I could see that he was bleeding from the back of his head and was slowly losing conscience. I tossed him up in the air and caught him by one of his legs, started running at the trees, and tossed him with all the strength I could muster far, far away.

Satisfied with myself, I walked over too, the now sitting but still paw twitching, Sam. "Hey, you all right?"

She gave me a weak smile before speaking to me, most of the fear was now gone from her voice but she still sounded pretty shaken up still. "Y-Yeah... Now I am..." She walked over to me and started rubbing against my legs. "Thanks Tubby.. Your my he-" She tensed up for a moment and her fur stood up on end once more.

"Heh, your still paralyzed silly..." I picked her up, laid back down on my back and gently put her on my stomach. "You'll only be safe from the other pokemon if you sleep with me while your paralyzed like that." As I said that her face got red again.

She must like doing that.

She sounded like her head was in the clouds for a moment before her voice started to get angry. "S-Sleep with you? How could you say that after what that luxray was about to... Oh... Tubby... Do you know what he was about to do?"

I raised a eyebrow at her as I my voice took a very confused tone. "No... He just said he was going to hurt you so I stepped in... What was he goi-"

"Nothing!"

"Ok... if you say so... If you don't want to sleep on my belly then you can go sleep with Jim then..." I don't really know why but I sounded hurt when I said that...

Hmph.

Whatever...

She gave me another red faced smile before speaking again. "Nah, I'd love to sleep on your belly Tub's."

What's with the red face all the time? Is she angry with me or something? "Hey Sam why are you always mad at me?"

She was now curled up in a ball on my fluffy belly (I cannot stress enough the fact that I'm not fat!) and her head was sticking up, staring at me with a questioning look on her face. "What? I've never been mad at you! Why would you think that?"

"If your never mad at me then why is your face so red with anger? Like right now? Its getting even redder as I speak!"

That was true, her face was as red as a magikarps. She tried to hide it by burying her face in her fur. "I'll tell you later! J-Just go to bed Tub's!"

I doubt she'll tell me anything... But sleeping sounds like a good idea... Even though I just woke up... but... sleep... sounds...

Oh, hello there dreamland... Long time no see...


	11. Chapter 11: Hoottastic filler

**TSK UPDATE... 'Bout time right?**

* * *

><p>Traveling for a month or two can take a lot out of you, even when you;re in a ball for half the time.<p>

Going through a mountain makes you tired, should've been in a ball half the time...

Fighting a gym against fighting types just plain out sucks. **Why** couldn't I have been in a ball all of the time for that?

...

...

...

Out of everything that I've been forced to do with **or** without Sam's encouragement... This one was by far the worst.

Fighting types are really just jerks that think that they're stronger than everyone else and in turn, smarter in their minds.

Yeah right.

They're _**a**__**ll**_ so stupid and weak! They bang their heads against rocks for pleasure and work out for almost every second of the day!

Yeah, all day. Sometimes even all night. With no breaks what so ever, just training...

Madness I say!

Of course... I didn't win the gym battle against them... But come on! I'm not Arceus! I have my limits, sky high as they may be... But still...

Never knew I had limits 'till my battle against that stupid, smug, jerk faced Lucario! He just... Makes me wanna scream and destroy him, and everything that looks like him! And a great deal of things look like that blasted pokemon. Including such favorites as: Jim, Creep, and any other fighting types that I've seen so far.

He was lucky that I underestimated him and was already tired from the last battle... And it's because of **that** loss... Jim is training us extra hard right now. And at the same time as he's training us, he's looking for a Hoothoot.

Now, one might say that Hoothoot's are nocturnal.

Well... You deserve a prize for being spot on with that thought! Because we're training hard, and looking for a stupid bird... All during night time!

Over the month or so that I've been with Jim and Sam... I've learned to enjoy the time you're allowed to sleep. Night time is the time when one should be allowed to sleep. Hell, even Jim follows that rule...

But of course he's a human and has a damaged ego.

Oh! I failed to mention why he has a damaged ego didn't I? Well, I didn't hear it myself... But Sam had regained her second wind when I fainted and Jim was talked down to by a gym trainer... That we had beat!

Again, madness.

But even though we had won against that specific block head... Jim was, for whatever reason, hurt and more determined to beat the gym... I let out a sigh as said human kicked at another tree.

Mind you, kicking trees is a stupid way to find pokemon. What's next? Headbutting trees?

That'd be stupid...

Mind you the idea is not fully stupid as it co-"LOOK! A HOOTHOOT! TUBBY! GET IT!"

I really do hate his voice... It's so annoying and high pitched...

I let out another sigh and reached my hand out too grab the bird but it just flew out of my reach. Strangely enough, the bird didn't fly away. It just flapped its wings and stayed **just** out of my reach. So I pulled my hand back too my side, looked at Jim and shrugged.

Ah... His face was priceless.

I was about too just take a nap right there but... Something furry rubbed against my legs. Soon enough that angelic voice sent from the gods rang out from the little furball's throat, "Can you _please _try to get it... For me...?"

I think she's gotten better at making me do whatever she wants. Because I didn't even think about my next movements and had the flying type in my grasp two seconds later. Said flying type didn't even make a noise or anything. It just accepted its fate I suppose... I put the thing on the ground and it looked up at me with those red eyes and cocked it's head to the side, an adorable move I thought only possible by Sam, and it spoke too me in a calm voice. "Hi."

Natural response to that would be too say that back. So that's what I did. "Hi."

It looked like more was going to be said but a red and white ball hit him on the back of the head, hard by the looks of it.

Soon enough the Hoothoot was engulfed by an all too familiar red light and became the third member of are team. Jim was jumping up and down shouting about how that blackbelt was going to be so mad once he won the gym badge... He began to run off towards the town but tripped on the root of the tree he had kicked moments ago. Ah... Irony.

Funny enough he passed out once he hit the ground, must've been as tired as me I guess...

Speaking of me being tired I felt like joining him in dream land and flopped onto my back to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to suck... It's going to be just that gym battle with those stupid blockheaded pokemon and trainers again... Wonderful... Jim didn't even name the Hoothoot he had just caught... He's going to mess up my rematch with that stupid lu-Of course all these negative thoughts just melted away the moment Sam curled up onto my belly.

She let out a short yawn, showing off those fangs, and told me a quick. "Good night Tubby... Vvv you..."

What does 'Vvv' mean? I tell yah, that girl... Even after so much traveling with her, is still an enigma too me... Maybe I'll ask her-Nah, she doesn't tell me anything... Just tells me that she'll tell me later... It's been later...

I let out another yawn. Guess that's my fluffy, not fat, body telling me to stop thinking, and start sleeping.

It's so easy to sleep... So easy...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story is almost at its end. Only three or four more chapters... All of which will be much bigger then this filler... I hate filler chapters. <strong>

**Feel free to review and strike me with lighting for taking so long to upload... :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Sam's hour of madness

Hi!

Or would the formal greeting be 'Hello!'?

I'm always confused about that... Reminds me of that one time I made Tubby beat the 'ak' out of that Spinarak.

Teehee...

See what I did there?

I'm quite the funny Eevee!

. . .

. . .

. . .

Er, I'm getting sidetracked!

My name is Sammy T. something or another...

. . .

Damn it all to Giratina!

Even in my mind I can't do a proper greeting!

I looked over at the pokeball that lay in Jimmy's hand. Inside that red and white ball of comprised scientific junk, that was made from fruit apparently, held our newest member of the team!

And first impressions where super duper important!

I mean, first time I saw Tubby I was at a lost for words and acting like a bumbling idiot!

I could barely ask any questions, or tell him about myself at first!

Although I'm fifty billion one hundred and seven percent sure that I won't be effected by-oh sweet Regice on ice!

Jimmy didn't give our new friend a name!

Well, I think that's enough bad news to cause a silent freak out on Tubby's tummy.

So I did a small squirm of displeasure and muttered some foul words at my trainer's enthusiastic stupidity for, I dunno... Ten minutes?

I'm not very good at telling time.

Some say I get off track, and to them I say: shut your food hole or I'll get my boyfriend to smash your face!

That usually shuts them up pretty well.

I looked over at Tubby's face, I could do that for three hours...

Because I have!

Yep, I know how many minutes are in an hour!

Sixty, and every minute has sixty seconds so I just count sixty, sixty times!

Then I count sixty sixty times two more times and then I have an hour!

So that's how I know I did that for three hours! Hm, here I thought I was bad at telling time! Guess I can even surprise myself sometimes...

Oh man, where was I?

Ah yes, Tubby's face!

So cunningly beautiful!

I could stare at it for three hours...

Wait, I already thought that...

Oh well! I'll think it again!

Thinking is fun!

I have a good amount of time to think because Jimmy usually passes out somehow after he gets really pumped up and him and Tubby don't wake up as early as I do.

And I use that time to look at Tubby's face!

And while I look at Tubby's face, I think!

What do I think about?

Looking at Tubby's face!

Well...

Most of the time, sometimes I think about kissing his face.

Hehe, my face turns a little pink just thinking about it...

I don't understand **why** it turns pink still... I've kissed his remarkably good looking face over six hundred times!

And in real life! Not my mind!

Yep, I counted!

He's always asleep when I do it, he thinks he's a light sleeper... But he's not.

I stopped counting how many times that I've licked his face, me and Jimmy tried using that tactic to wake him up many times but it rarely works..

So unfortunately, he uses the flute more often then not.

That doesn't mean I'll stop licking his face!

Hmm...

As I stare at his face, I wonder if I could steal, yet another kiss from him.

Just for practice!

I need to get kissing him perfectly right!

So that our first, real, kiss isn't awkward and is instead the bestest thing ever!

I don't think bestest is a real word, but I consider it as such!

Lot's of words don't sound real, let's take this word for example.

Tyromancy.

I figure I'll use that word in a conversation with a super smarty pants psychic type, I think the word means to tell the future with cheese or something like that?

It's a word, that many don't know about... Where did I learn it from?

. . .

. . .

Oh! I learned that from a Jimmy's sister, she was pretty smart now that I remember her!

Oh, and really nice!

And good with pokemon!

She used to pet my tummy and scratch behind my ears...

Oh, and she had this Vaporeon that was just... Ew.

He was smart like her, but he used that knowledge to belittle me!

And he was super ugly!

Hmph, I put the whoop down on him when he got to close though, should've been training 'stead of reading!

But I think that first unofficial battle for me was what made Jimmy realize his potential!

If I, his only pokemon at the time, could defeat one of his older sister's pokemon...

Then anything could be possible!

Even defeating the elite four and getting all the badges!

Being the very best, like no one ever was!

And stuff.

. . .

I let out a happy sigh, it looked like we would most certainly beat the fighting gym at least.

I don't know about being the very best though, not really in the mood to aim that high...

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Okay, I'm going in!

I'm going to go, crawl over, and just kiss his face!

I was bored for a few seconds! That causes me to become hyper active!

And I must release this hyper powered energy that I've acquired into sleep kisses for Tubby!

That makes sense right? Pretty good excuse to just kiss him?

I think so!

So I got up and stretched a little, my eyes where already locked onto his face so I merely followed my eyes... One foot in front of the othe-NO!

I heard a sound that halted my advance, and looked to the side to see the creator of the noise.

It was a groan, a I'm-waking-up-now-after-being-knocked-out-by-my-own-clumsiness groan. I had heard my young trainer make that noise so many times. It signaled that thinking time, was about to be replaced with training time... Or talking time.

But talking time usually led to avoiding Tubby's rather adorable questions of bliss innocence and ignorance.

Don't get me wrong, he's not stupid, just... He doesn't know some things he should.

Like the Pidgeys and the Beedri-"AH!"

Well, my thoughts where interrupted by my fluffy boyfriend! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I failed to notice Jimmy take out his flute and use it on Tubby! The flute itself sounds great to humans who are awake, awake pokemon seem to hear nothing... But the ones that are asleep, apparently it's not a good way to wake someone up... I wouldn't know because, like I said last thought, I'm awake before either one of them most of the time. Sadly Tubby usually wakes up to the flute, like right now.

. . .

Which sorta of, maybe, kinda of, possibly, most likely...

Pissed him off and made him get up to attack.

Due to my position when this movement happened, I was tossed off of Tubby and practically face planted on the ground.

Not fatally snapping my neck, although that would be funny and random, but it still smarted...

. . .

As I got up off the floor I warned myself of "The dangers of sneak kisses so late in the morning, I should do it earlier..."

"What was that Sam?"

I froze at the sound of Tubby's, smooth, manly voice.

I spoke out loud? I didn't realize that I was speaking out loud!

Oh sweet Arceus! He doesn't know many things of that nature but he, for a hundred percent sure, knows what a kiss is was after that one incident with that Gallade he keeps calling Creep!

I had to calm down my breathing so I could look up at him, maybe he didn't hear me very well. So, I'll just play it off like I didn't say anything of importance and that he shouldn't trouble his sweet mind over what I said... Or maybe I could tell the truth? Maybe I could stop lying and sneaking kisses off him?

But then I'd have to give him the talk about males and females that he didn't have... Ruin his adorable innocence forever...

Ugh, I'll just keep up my lying for now.

He'll learn everything on his own after all. So, with that issue resolved in my brain... I cleared my throat and let my, what Tubby calls angelic, voice answer his question with a smooth lie of love. "Nothing Tubby, I'm just excited to meet our new teammate! That's it."

He looked at me and I swear, one of his eye lids opened up half way so I could see one his gorgeous eyes a little better. "But you were talking about sneak kisses... And you paused for about three minutes, starring off into space."

I tensed up again. I was just standing there thinking to myself?

Do I do that often? Because I'd really like to know... But that'd be changing the subject, and while Tubby doesn't know about certain things... He's not dumb! And he'll catch on that I was avoiding his questions and lying! Then he'll never love me and everything in my life will be over and I'll die all alone far away from him!

I need a distraction!

My eyes looked over at Jimmy and I weakly grinned, I had one shot to do this..

My young trainer had the new pokemon's pokeball in his left hand while his head was turned around and he used his right hand to put away the pokeflute. I looked over to the opposite side of Tubby and made a yelping noise, my ears perking straight up as I spoke out in a fake distraught voice... I should be one of those acting pokemon from the T.V. "Is that a Luxray over there?"

Of course there wasn't, but Tubby's rather protective of me... And even if he knew I was trying to distract him, which he didn't, he'd still look over, not willing to take a chance with my well being at stake.

I almost got lost in my thoughts as he looked over to where I indicated a Luxray might be, but I quickly took control of my body and used my awesome speed to Quick Attack the pokeball in Jimmy's hand, and then land in the exact spot I was before Tubby even knew I moved at all!

Yeah, I do believe I'm that amazing.

Tubby looked over at me like he was going to talk once more but Jim's startled cry of alarm and the familiar 'ping' like noise of a pokeball releasing a pokemon was heard, making the three of us look at the freshly released Hoothoot in silence.

I'm pretty sure the silence dragged on for hours, but in reality it was only three minutes of awkwardness... I think, not very good with time...

Thankfully Jim finally spoke up, unfortunately it wasn't the best choice of words, in my opinion, for him to say at that moment. "Nice to meet you Hoots! We're going to go defeat that stupid fighting type gym! Come on!"

Well, at least he named him before he ran off in the direction of Veilstone City.

Tubby never could remember the names of the towns like I could, I could even remember the gym leaders names!

I have quite the awesome memory now that I think about it...

I began to follow after Jim once I was done thinking and had to catch up to Tubby and Hoots... Rather surprising that Hoots would follow Jim with out a struggle though. Tubby gave me the impression that almost every pokemon in the world didn't like the idea of being captured and trained... But it looks like that theory might be wrong! With this renewed sense of eagerness to go meet this new friend, I quickly rushed over to the slowly flapping flying type... Opened my mouth, and spoke. "Hello! My name is Sam! It's nice to meet you!"

His flying slowed down for a moment as he looked over at me with a small fleeting glance so quick, I couldn't even begin to read the emotion that was held within those eyes. But I took note that his voice sounded bored. As if he was giving a play by play of a Slugma moving across the floor at a leisurely pace to score a touchdown in a game of football. "I don't care for your name. I won't be using it for long, maybe not at all... Can we just get on with this?"

Now, most pokemon would become angry or annoyed at the remark... For instance, I could see Tubby clenching his fists out of the corner of my eye but he seemed to calm down and take control of his anger like a good little boyfriend he didn't know he was...

But unlike him and most others, I just became even _more_ curious about Hoots after he said that! So, with my want to know more... I quickened my pace again so I was right next to Hoots so conversation would be much easier. "Why do you say that? You're part of the team now! We're going to go fight the gym and be the best in the whole region, maybe the world!"

"Tch, maybe you and the Snorlax. But your trainer will release me just like the others." Geez, he's a downer! Oh well, he may be feeling melancholy at the moment, and his voice may suck all of the fun out of the atmosphere like a blackhole...

But he's most likely a really cool guy underneath that rough first wall of antisocial behavior... Or that's what I hope. "Ol' Jimmy? Nah, he's a pretty caring trainer! He wouldn't release you Hoots, also, why'd you say others?"

There was a pause as he looked over at Jim, who was just ahead of us by a few feet, he had stopped running, but hadn't stopped moving for a single moment of rest... His determination to win a small little gym badge was pretty admiring... But yet again, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, Hoots had most likely used that pause of silence to choose his next words over carefully and delicately... So I had to be on my toes for any tricks he may use.. I'm always on my toes, I don't really get metaphors, but I'm pretty sure that just means to be ready and alert while he spoke..."Jimmy, as you called him, will most likely just get rid of me after this gym battle."

My mouth started to scowl into a noticeable frown as I looked up at the Hoothoot, anger starting to bubble up in me... "Well, why do you think that?"

"Because he's my sixth trainer, the other five caught me just so they could win at this gym battle and then they release me almost right after everything is said and done... Leaving me along in the wild, waiting for the next trainer to catch me..."

His words stung at me, my mind cried a tear at hearing that sad story... How was that even possible though!

No one would just catch one pokemon to win a fight!

Right?

. . .

That... That'd just be wrong. "What? But.. Why would they..?"

"Simple little Eevee, my species live in the surrounding area and in turn we are subjected to human's and how they choose to live their lives..." He paused and looked away for a tense moment before giving me a sad sideways glance. "This gym that you speak of is full of a type of pokemon my kind have a easier time of dispatching of then a rock type. So, we are caught to make the battle easier. I've heard that this is common almost everywhere that there's a gym. It's primarily why it seems gyms tend to represent the pokemon in the surrounding area, so we can't be exploited just to fight a gym and then be released into the wild like **garbage**."

I was silent for a little while, that was... It was terrible. Was Jimmy doing that? Just capturing Hoots for the battle and then get rid of him right after? Unsure of myself for a moment, I cleared my throat and spoke up. "You'll see how different Jimmy is!"

Hoots just rolled his eyes and kept up his slow flying before perching on a branch right above where Jimmy had stopped moving, Tubby arrived soon after, he wasn't trying to be fast so he probably saw no reason not to go really slow... Either that or he was wrapped up in his own thoughts again, probably trying to figure out something, like if he should just admit he was my soul mate and make out with me right now!

. . .

I have a good imagination...

Before I could imagine all the possible things that he was thinking of, Jimmy crashed my train of thought with his voice, and so I listened. "Alright, now Hoots... I know you're new and junk but I heard you and Sam talking about something... So I figured before we go and take on that Gym, we can train a little!"

Tubby let out a small groan and sat down, shaking the ground with his tremendous strength as he did so. He didn't really have a problem with training... Okay he did, but it wasn't that he hated it... Or maybe he did? I dunno, I'm not Tubby so I can only guess that the training time made him focus his thoughts on not thinking about _me_.

And that must suck.

Jimmy heard the sigh from my kinda-boyfriend and what he said next shocked me a little. "It's alright Tubby, I'm just going to train Sam and Hoots for today, you need to rest up for the gym battle tomorrow!"

I think that was one of the few times he smiled at our trainer.

He let out a mumbled 'thank you' before falling all the way back and falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Now that I looked around and stopped thinking about me and Tubby...

Tubby and I?

. . .

. . .

Bah, who cares?

Now that I had looked around and stopped thinking about us, I noticed that while we were closer to the city, we were still a fair distance away. That made me hang my head in sadness, while it was proving to Hoots that Jimmy wasn't a total idiot when it came to training... It meant I had a day of training with a stranger and not seeing my kinda-boyfriend battle. However, I quickly got over my sadness and brightened up. Hoots could be a fun opponent! And while I couldn't put up much of a fight the last time we were in the gym, a day of training to sharpen my senses was just what I needed! I looked up at Hoots with a sly smile and spoke out more confidently then before at him, I felt better about the fact that I was already proving him wrong. "See? Jimmy's smart enough to not just run willy nilly into battle a pokemon he barely knows!"

Hoots was silent as he flapped his wings almost noiselessly and landed across from me as I got in front of Jimmy, in a battle stance. "So far, but being smart enough to test a pokemon out before hand doesn't mean I will not be trashed after the battle."

I growled and got ready to pounce, this guy was a real downer, and his constant insulting of Jimmy was really getting to me! Couldn't he just move on and be happy? "Enough yappen' Hoots! After the gym battle we'll see who's right or not..."

"Sounds fair enough." The Hoothoot did a small bow as he shifted to one foot to the other... Now that I was paying attention, he was standing on only one foot at a time!

What was up with that anyways? Maybe I should ask him after this... "Alright, now I want to figure out what you can do Hoots! So this is just going to be a friendly spar between you and Sammy, enough pokechatting! Let's have a fun little spar!"

Jimmy was finished talking, and he pointed a finger at Hoots and shouted a attack. "Alright, hit him with a Tackle Sam!"

So at his orders, I complied, running at Hoots, I lunged to Tackle him but at the last possible moment, he flew straight up into the air and I barely had enough time to land on all four of my feet properly. Otherwise I would've landed on my face and that would've su-"Above you Sam, roll left!"

That was close!

Like, oh my Arceus that was close.

I felt the rush of wind fly past me has Hoots' beak was buried into the ground slightly. That Peck attack would've _hurt_, like_ really_ bad... Growling a little, I rushed at him with a Tackle attack and slammed into him while he was busy trying to get out of the ground. While this obviously hurt him, it also helped him get out of the ground... Oops.

Oh well! I've still landed a hit on the bird, that's more then I could think/say about him! I readied myself for another opening to attack him but his one footed battle stance was off putting... He looked really fragile but at the same time like a rock, he didn't need four legs like me to fight!

He only needed one...

Shaking the thought from my head, the flying type opened his beak and did something so annoying... He started yelling and squawking gibberish and almost making my ears _bleed_. I had to shut my eyes tightly and put my head on the ground, my front paws gravitating towards my ears and doing not the best job of covering them up, even though my ears were pressed flat against my head, it still hurt. What's even worse, the Uproar woke up Tubby, who muttered a curse at Hoots.

The 'attack' kept up for a couple more aggravating minutes but when it stopped I quickly opened my eyes to look at Hoots with a scowl. He woke up Tubby when he had a day off so to speak, that was unforgiva-never mind.

Tubby fell asleep right in the middle of my thought process of a plan of sweet revenge... Whatever, he still hurt me!

Recovering from his own daze, Jimmy looked over at Hoots, who was huffing and puffing from using up all the air in his lungs. Grinning, my trainer nodded his head. "Attack quickly while he's unable to do anything Sam!"

Attack quickly... Easy enough order, I quickly went from standing away from Hoots, to slamming into his side with the use of a Quick Attack. Honestly, Hoots was taken by surprise. Most don't really expect me to move so fast... Anyways, he was sent flying at a tree but he corrected his flight and stopped his crash course path.

Turning to look at me, a blue hexagon like looking layer seemed to overcoat all over him before he slowly flew towards me with what looked like a peck attack. Wow, he wasn't very smart... I smiled and rammed him with a Quick Attack again... Or at least that's what I tried to do.

Upon impact, I rammed into the blue hexagons from before and I mentally groaned. He must have put up Reflect or something, which sucks because I had only one physical attack... And he was immune to my Shadow Ball's.

. . .

Hehe, balls.

OW! Damn it all to Giratina!

I was mentally laughing at something for a moment and he pecked me again! This time I barred my fangs while he was close and when the strange dark energy gathered in my teeth, I used Bite on him. Even though he had that Reflect going on, it seemed like my teeth were sending some pain his way.

Probably because I was on his left wing.

He tried shaking me off and flinging me around, but it wasn't going to work for him. Soon enough the stupid Reflect stopped working and I let go of his wing for a second.

Only to use Bite on it right after the second passed. This time he really felt it and let out a pained yelp, but then I made the mistake of looking at his face. His normally red eyes seemed to change color into a deep blue and my grip on his wing slackened. My eyes started to grow heavy...

I let out a yawn and stumbled backwards, I can't believe he managed to use Hypnosis on me...

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

My sleep was pretty good, I was already starting to dream about my fluffy hero that would protect me from all dangers and how awesome of a couple everyone thought we were... Sadly it only lasted for around a minute.

For the first time, I experienced the flute. The surprisingly painful flute that makes your ears, figuratively, bleed...

I understand why Tubby hates it now.

I'd rather not dwell on how painful the flute feels and how stupid it is, or how it should never be used on my man again, or how it shouldn't be invented, or how it's stupid... Or how it's painful.

It's really painful.

But not as painful as the next peck attack would've been if I hadn't jumped out of Hoots way in time. Seriously, that guy's on the ball. He managed not to hit the ground this time and merely looked at me, his wings keeping him up in the air as we had a mini-starring contest... His eyes were just so... Red. "Sam! He's going to try to use Hypnosis again! Snap out of it and attack!"

I blinked, if I fell asleep again... Jim would have to wake me up, and if Jim had to wake me up... I shook my head and Quick Attacked Hoots, sending him flying back into a tree. Be damned by Palkia if I let **that** shit happen again.

Did I mention how stupidly painful that flute is? I mean... It rival's Hoots whole Uproar attack thing. And that's possibly saying something! Or thinking it. Is there a difference? Now that I really think about it... Me and Tubby have a pretty big size difference... Maybe if I evolved it wouldn't be that big of a difference? Maybe... Hm... What do I want to ev-oh, now that I'm moderately paying attention... I see that I managed to knock out Hoots with that Quick Attack! Jimmy let out a cheer of joy and moved to pet me, which I let him do.

Just a tip, if you're going to let someone rub your tummy, let'em. It feels _sooooooooo_ good... Well, for Eevees at least. I dunno about Snorlax's and Hoothoot's... Whatever.

Hoots was up soon enough, he was bit shaky but he wasn't too hurt. Jimmy checked him closely for any wounds anyways, spraying him with a potion on a few cuts he got from hitting the tree and then on my bite marks... Pretty impressive bite marks if I do say so myself! Well... Not much too be proud of considering he's the new guy and this was only a sparing match.

"Hmph, fairly impressive fighting skills." I was a little taken back by Hoots sudden voice becoming apparent but I shrugged my shoulders and grinned at him.

"Yeah, I train with my boyfriend all the time!"

Hoots raised a brow at that and quite comically tilted his head to the side as if on deep thought, he wasn't really looking at me though.. Maybe behind me? I dunno, he's a little weird. "Oh, who's your boyfriend?"

"Tubby, the Snorlax!" He made a odd face but I ignored it, he wasn't the first to disapprove of my **_'relationship' _**with Tubby, so I kept talking. Be damned if I stopped! I've been holding it in for so long! "Yeah, I kiss him in his sleep and he don't know what a relationship really is so there's no need for me too worry! He's big and strong and fluffy and maybe a little clueless about things but that's some of the things that... He! Why are you snickering?"

Indeed Hoots was snickering, his head righted to where it normally belonged, and this time he stared directly at me. Maybe he was mad at me for knocking him out? "Because 'Tubby' is right behind you!"

That made me freeze up. Had he been listening in to what I had been saying the whole time? No! Hoots was lying through his teeth! Er, beak. Tubby was fast asleep and... Oh no. The stupid flute... It.. It woke him up and...

I slowly turned my head back around and I frowned sadly as I looked at Tubby's face. Yeah, it looked like he was annoyed... Probably should have told him things earlier?

. . .

"You have some explaining to do Sam."

I know... Bah, why does Jimmy have to decide to start making a meal right after battle? I want to go into my ball and hide away... Not tell Tubby everything that he wanted/needed to know...

. . .

Oh well... I let out a sigh and began explaining the easiest thing first, I don't know why but Hoots was present for this talk too... Guess that this was reaching a new peak of weirdness with Hoots tagging along...

. . .

. . .

Sweet Arceus, kill me now... Kill me before he asks what the Beedrills and the Pidgeys are...

Damn, too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know... WAY overdue. I had stuff over the summer that I had to do but in the end... I've finally come back to the story. It's been extended considerably so I hope you enjoy that fact. I'll try to keep up a steady stream of updates, unless I get hit by a bus or something major happens. :P<strong>

**Till then, Review please! I love reading about what you guys think about meh chapters! :D**


End file.
